guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charm Animal
There's a Rabbit in Pre-Searing Ascalon, and I've wondered for a while if you can tame it. Any ideas? 06:15, 17 Jun 2005 (EST) I came across some level 15 "Elder Wolfs" in Spearhead Peak region today. Some where peacefull (green), some agressive (red, looked like they were turned agressive by the Stone Summit who are in the same area). Can anybody confirm whether they can be charmed? --84.175.114.67 08:48, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) I also still have to find the "Bear" that is supposed to be found in Southern Shiverpeaks. I only find "Black Bears" (level 5). Are those the same? --84.175.114.67 08:48, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) From what I understand (haven't had time to play the last couple of weeks), Strider Moa Bird (I know my pet Strider went through a period of being a Moa Bird. You can see this if it's unnamed), Bear Black Bear, and so on. They're just different names for the levels but they're the same creature at heart. --Dlanod 12:27, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) So are snow wolves just regular wolves with different names? I suspect not... 22:30, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) Snow Wolves are regular wolves with a different name in my experience, it evolves the same way and doesn't appear any different. --Havral Glommon 16:05, 28 December 2005 (UTC) I wonder what happens if you cast echo before charming a pet... --theeth 07:18, 22 February 2006 (CST) :You get a second copy of the skill. If you use the second copy but you already have a pet, it'll tell you you already have a pet. -PanSola 11:28, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::Bah, how predictable. :( --theeth 19:04, 22 February 2006 (CST) You can tame the elder wolves, if you get them before the stone summit do. It was the same with the dire tiger and elder crane in the factions preview, if you get em before the yetis do, you got a level 15 pet. -Auron of Neon 21:19, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Unlinked? Is that a legacy note left behind from before some updates? — Skuld 09:54, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I assume by saying the skill is "actually unlinked" the person was trying to say that there is no skill progression with Beastmastery. This is similar to Plague Sending, which is linked to Curses, but has no skill progression. -- 10:33, 8 June 2006 (CDT) At some point the language was changed to "essentially unlinked", but this is actually incorrect and quite misleading. There a number of skills in the game that affect all skills linked to a particular attribute, and they affect Charm Animal precisely like they should, because it behaves exactly like it's linked to Beast Mastery, because it is. It doesn't benefit from higher levels in it, but it's not "actually unlinked" or "essentially unlinked" or unlinked in any way. It's linked to Beast Mastery. It just don't get any sort of functional boost from having more points in it. That's a far cry from being "unlinked", and to assert it is just confuses the issue. --68.112.142.241 07:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :"It just don't get any sort of functional boost from having more points in it. It's linked to Beast Mastery." That would be the definition of "essentially unlinked". It is false here though because it does have a significant impact on the skill by changing the damage of the charmed pet. -Ezekiel 09:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Since the note in question begins, "This skill does not itself benefit from higher Beast Mastery...", then at best the added verbage "it is essentially unlinked" is redundant. In fact, it's confusing, since the skill is linked and this does have a significant impact on the skill, even beyond changing the damage of the pet. For all skills that relate to which attribute a skill is linked to, this skill behaves exactly like it's linked to Beast Mastery. It would be more correct to say, "This skill is essentially linked to Beast Mastery, although it does not benefit from higher levels of it." Feeding the confused notion that being linked to an attribute means benefiting from higher levels of it does not help the reader. Skills that are linked to an attribute usually do benefit from higher levels of it, but that's not what it means for a skill to be linked, nor it is a necessary consequence of it. Just like doing lightning damage doesn't mean you get armor penetration. The two are frequently correlated, but the latter is not an essential part of the former, and certainly not part of the definition. Calling Beast Mastery "essentially unlinked" would be like saying a skill that causes lightning damage without armor penetration "causes damage that is essentially not lightning damage". No, it's still essentially lightning damage, it's just lightning damage without armor penetration. This skill is still essentially linked to Beast Mastery, it just doesn't benefit from higher levels of it. If you disagree with any of the above, you're confused about what it means for an attribute to be linked (or what it means for damage to be lightning damage, depending on which part of the above confused you). In both cases, you're confusing essential meaning with typical consequence. --68.112.142.241 21:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Format Is there a reason for the exclamation marks in the usage notes here? It's usually just standard bullets for those. Looking at history, they've been here for several edits, so I wanted to ask before changing. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:44, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Buying Charm Animal If your secondary is changed to ranger, there is no way to get an animal if u werent a ranger at all after pre-searing. When you buy Charm Animal from a skill trainer, I noticed that they give you a Melandru's Stalker lvl 5 by default. If thats true, whats the purpose of endangered species, because your suppose to tame one, not have one alrdy?--24.16.163.73 18:10, 26 November 2006 (CST) :erm, what?Cyrogenic 17:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. ::::I hope that, if you are far enough into the game that you changed your profession to Ranger, that you didn't go back to Ascalon to do those 200 exp quests... in any case, if you do, then there is no point to charming a Melandru's Stalker because there are other things in the game you should be doing. --ChristopherRodrigues 15:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 07:55, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Since it's taught in Ranger Training like in Factions and Proph, I'd assume it's available at all trainers. Couldn't say for sure, though. — Ness 17:53, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm not sure where, but I saw a note that stated that you couldn't aquire this skill in nf without starting as a ranger or unlocking it via, Balth (note this only occurs if you take Sousuke and Whispers). Not sure on the validity of this though, it seems like in the article it gives it to you if you change professions.Cyrogenic 17:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::I've confirmed that any change to the Ranger profession, be it the secondary trainings or the Proph, Factions, Nightfall, or Balth secondary trainer, you will get Charm Animal. Therefore, since you have to be part Ranger to get it from a trainer, and since you unlock it when you get it, all trainers will have it. — Ness 16:33, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Sacrifice combo Glyph of Sacrifice interacts with spells, so it can't be used with Charm Animal. --Glenn 08:11, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Charming the Charmed If something else charmed the animal, and you kill the creature that charmed, can you then charm the same animal? -- Tsukan 23:13, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :no -- Xeon 23:37, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::lol, steal a pet Permanent;y Charmed? Let's say my Pre-searing Elementalist character Death Levels a Strider (or a Wolf, which is hard but possible) and then tames such creature when the reach level 20. But then, my Ele decides to go the Mesmer way, and chooses Me as its secondary profession. But then, later in the game, I decide to go back to E/R (after ascending). Once I re-equip Charm Animal (which is one of the skills GIVEN to you when you change secondary profession to ranger) and walk out of town, will my pretty level 20 Strider or Wolf still be there? Or will it be replaced by a n00blet lvl 5 Stalker?--ChristopherRodrigues 14:04, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :answered before, you keep your pet, reguardless of level. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:28, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Makes this skill clearly overpowered. --Deathwing 16:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::I hope that was a joke... o.O --68.112.142.241 03:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Dood, this iz teh pwnage!!!!!1!!11!!! Lord Belar 04:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Pet Resurrection Would this skill be overpowered if they added an effect like: If your pet is dead, use this skill to resurrect it with 'levelbeastmastery'% health. This change might make a Beast Master a bit more viable, if not overpowered, as the res is way less than all the other pet resurrection skill. I think we deserve such a change, when Anet decided to keep the Skill Recharge Penalty on top of the new Death Penalty. :It already does. The 10% health (at 0 Beast Mastery rank)is increased by your Beast Mastery level, which becomes 42% at level 12, and 61% at level 16. Your suggestion actually makes the skill worse, because at level 12 Beast Mastery, your suggestion would yield 12% max health, as opposed to the already 42% at level 12. And please sign your comments/concerns/questions by typing four tildes (~~~~) --ChristopherRodrigues 15:22, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Charm Animal =/= Comfort Animal --Deathwing 15:25, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, right. When I read his post I didn't really catch on that he was suggesting the "Charm Animal" also become a resurrection spell. I just automatically assumed I was on the Comfort Animal page. Kudos for you for picking that out. --ChristopherRodrigues 00:24, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Adding a resurrection would be almost pointless. This skill has a TEN second activation time. --Kale Ironfist 07:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::::And you don't have 10 seconds after battle to rez your pet? If this rezzed, it would free up a skill slot not having to waste Comfort Animal simply to rez your pet whenever you happen to notice that it died, which you probably won't even bother until after battle anyways. --Deathwing 07:18, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Gotta agree. Beast Mastery is horribly inefficient because you wind up using at least 2 slots to bring your pet. If you could rez a pet between battles with Charm Animal, it would go a long way. Craw 09:53, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::All joking put aside, unless you focus on Beast Mastery, as in, getting the +1 BM mask and a superior BM rune, and equipping yourself with some skills, possibly an elite pet attack, then your pet will be a mere meatshield. Remember supposedly (not true in pre-searing, tested and busted) all melee foes will attack the same target, and given the new pet controls, you can actually use your pet to cause and maintain aggro (considering a high level pet has higher armor than any player can craft, without special skills) and use that to your advantage. I do believe that Charm Animal should not be required to be carried if you want your pet coming with you. Then again, they could modify it into an upkeep enchantment, allowing you to tame multiple pets temporarily, at the cost of energy. Wouldn't that be neat? --ChristopherRodrigues 13:22, 11 May 2007 (CDT) I don't know. But I do know that it is quite possible to use a pet to spread conditions and interrupts now, maybe that is why they thought it needed to be nerfed? Personally, I finally thought any non-Enraged Lunge Builds finally became viable, and then they nerfed it again. Just a thought... I think Charm Animal, once yo have charmed the animal, should turn into a special skill only avaible to that species. The green numbers of the skill is affected by your pets level. Example: You Charm a black widow, charm animal becomes: idk.... Venom Silk: 10e 15-: Your black widow shoots out a veomous silk at target nearby foe. This silk posoins and cripples target foe for 5...15 seconds. or w/e Each creature has its own unique skill and they all have their ups and downs (hopefully). Also the more rare a pet the more "unique" the skill. For instance a common Wolf's skill might be: Lunar Bite: 5e 10r- You wolf bites target foe dealing +5..20 damage. OR something unorginal at that. My whole idea of this is becuase Beastmasters, which are generally semi-unpopular and dis-liked by somepeople, are already missing one skill by carring around their pet. Lol long message sorry, posting samething on my page too...Lost-Blue 06:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :No one cares. Q_Q Lost-Blue 13:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds interesting, but makes PvE thumpers superior to PvP thumpers (they can't choose their pet...). One way to solve that is making a pet selection for those reward point shit. But that would devalue Black Widows even more... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::I PvP with my pve anyways...Lost-Blue 23:36, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm assuming people think its a dumb idea. Q.Q Lost-Blue 00:14, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It's a nice idea, it's just never going to happen seeing as how Anet cares more about the Metagame and balance then making a core feature any fun to use.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:15, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm assuming from your two posts here your a complete ass lost blue, ::::::But gigas right, anet doesn't give a shit anymore about under used stuff. --Sefre Talk* 00:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey, GW:NPA man. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:25, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hey, challenging a apparent bully isn't a attack. --Sefre Talk* 00:27, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: What did I do to you? Lost-Blue 02:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I think the idea is that an extra level 20 meatshield is a good exchange for a skill slot... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:20, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :(@ sefre) calling someone an ass is a personal attack. --Shadowcrest 00:40, 15 December 2007 (UTC) I still think my idea is good. Lost-Blue 04:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Bad idea because it would make some pets strictly superior (in your example, the wolf one sucks compared to the spider one) which makes it far too hard for those without access to the pet. --Blue.rellik 04:13, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: Well there not necisarly (can't spell at 10:30pm xD) better then one another. Look at Monk Elite skill, there are clearly ones you will never use and one that will always find their place in ha ra etc.. and if you really want that pet becuase your build incorporates it best then play the game. So its not really unfair unless you do not know how to organize "good" skills and to differenciate "good" skills from "bad skills" look at Armor of Unfeeling and tell me it doesn't suck. Lost-Blue 04:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia I no longer has the longest casting time, because most rezzes are 6 seconds now and Charm Animal casts for 5 seconds not 6--19px Wammo--STALK MEH 09:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) my bad --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 10:21, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Free cast for Heckets! Today i noticed, after going for Monster's Elder pets, that Milodestus the Wrangler has a different version of charm animal. His one has 0 mana cost and 1/4 activation time and no recharge. Even better, Heckets's Charm Animal is a 100% free of charge, cast and recharge skill. I took a screenshot of the second one, as proof. The text is in italian since i forgot to change the language while screencapping. Sotaknuck 19:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Every boss has the 0a Charm Animal. This is to prevent people being funny and sending Heroes with Cry of Frust ahead and interrupt Charm :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I propose a buff Since damage of bow attacks was heavily nerfed for HA spike reasons I guess, and beastmasters can't spike as well because of pet AI, I propose a buff to this skill: This will make the spell more useful in PvE because a 2 slot sacrifice is simply too much. You are already penalized when the pet dies, and you have to invest many points into beast mastery to make the pet any effective. This slow rez with little health would enable taking your pet with you for one slot at the cost of SLOW, expensive rezzing, depending on a healer to heal your pet. And if you can pull off a 6 second resurrect on your dead pet in PvP, you deserve it. You also wouldn't have any way to heal it without comfort or another heal spell. So everything balances out imo. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 11:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't use pets; problem solved. They're bad in PvE with or without this buff anyhow. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've always imagined the rangers to be wow-hunter like, a hybrid of bow use and pet use, able to specialize in either. Sadly it's not the case. Bow-specialized rangers don't use a pet and pet-specialized don't even use a bow most of the time. There's no hybrid inbetween and part of the problem is the huge waste of slots caused by charm and comfort animal. If you could take a pet with just charm animal and 1-2 petskills, rest bowskills and maybe a res that'd be better. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 14:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::It wont, because ditching the pet then is better to increase Bow DPS; the pet doesn't deal damage without attack skills and high BM + is wa(aaaa)y too slow at target swapping. Or go the other way around and ignore the Bow to increase pet DPS. The main problem is just that you need too many skills to deal good damage with either that trying to specialise in both ends up being trash. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Aside from the slot waste problem: No, not crappier than say an Ele that goes Fire/Water Hybrid. Pet skills give access to some possibilities that you don't have with a bow alone. For example unconditional poisoning without using up your preparation or elite. Or über damage on targets below 50% (Brutal Strike +46 dmg @ 9 BM says hai). You are just seeing the pet's damage alone. I didn't say anything about bringing the pet and no skills, that would be stupid. But the cost of 2 slots to even BRING the pet is too high, it prevents one from bringing pet attack skills in the first place. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 17:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You get one slot, which indeed could be used to make your pet deal +20 damage every 8 seconds.. Or you could increase your Bow damage every shot, which also has a faster base attack speed than a pet + it's ranged. I might have hyperboled a bit, but imo Beastmatery just doesn't work well without a high spec. With a high spec, your Bow sucks, which means you're still not really a hybrid. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're understating. Of the 2 examples I mentioned, both are not "+20 dmg every 8 sec" at all. Increasing your Beast Mastery is almost the same damage increase for your pet as increasing Marksmanship is for your Bow, a bit less. Hornbows have a slower base attack speed. Feral agression further ups the damage of your pet, your bow can't reach 33% IAS without investing in a secondary or using up your preparation (Rapid Fire). The days of sucky pets have been over since NF. The only area where pets are underwhelming is HardMode PvE, but in NM PvE and PvP they aren't bad anymore. We've been seeing quite a few full beastmasters in the arenas lately. However I don't like the idea of using a pet exclusively if you're a Ranger. ::::::A skillbar that uses for example ::::::has potential, just as an example. The possibilities are definitely given when it takes one slot to bring your pet instead of two. Beast Mastery also gives access to one of the only ways for a primary Ranger to increase atk speed, Tiger's Fury, and also to the only reasonable nonelite Energy Management skill (and an excellent one at that). -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko'']] 18:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Game_updates/20090806 makes Comfort Animal into what you want Charm to be (and then some) :p Pets also got 33% DR and ED + pet skills got buffed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC)